The spider titans
by Spartan25
Summary: When Peter Parker died he went to heaven. But God and uncle Ben have other plans. NOTE: I did not mean to copy this from others. I am not going to copy your plot and story line. Well except the beginning. I really like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Spider Titans Chapter 1: Arrival

BOOM!

That was the sound of the truck that Peter Parker was beating the freaking crap out of Norman Osborn. The explosion sent Spider man (a.k.a. Peter Parker) flying and he landed on a neighbor's lawn. "I did it Aunt May" Peter exclaimed as his aunt ran over. "I couldn't save Uncle Ben, but I could save you."

"Peter, hold on. There's going to be an ambulance, just hold on."

"I did it." Were Peter's last words as he died

Heaven

"Peter." Said a familiar voice.

"Uncle Ben?" Peter asked.

"You've done good kid. You've done good." "But now you need to help another universe"

"Is this because I didn't make up for the wrongs I've done?

"No Peter, you've made up for those wrongs." But other people need your help." So help them. Uncle Ben explained as he handed Peter his mask. "I will Uncle Ben"

"Good". "Enjoy the new universe."" Oh and Peter, you won't remember this at all."

"Why?"

"Because it might hold you back."

Suddenly Peter was floating through the cosmos. Later in a beam of light, the 16 year old plummeted to the surface of the Earth.

_Jump City: California _

The alarm rang like the Witch king getting stabbed in the face. Okay, maybe not that loud, but it was pretty annoying.

"Titans, trouble." Said Robin. As he charged the titans. "Robin, listen. There's more than one problem." There's a meteoroid charging earth." said Cyborg. "Scanning for lifefor- Holy. Crap."

"What is the matter friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire. "Is it the "zombies?" she questioned?

"No Star. It's a kid."

"What?" Raven exclaimed.

"It's a kid in the meteor."

"Beast Boy we need you to-"Robin started then paused.

You could tell that Robin was pissed. Beast Boy was playing Battle Star Galactic in the middle of a crisis.

"Raven, if you would be so kind?" said Robin. Raven crushed the disk he was playing and Beast Boy was in tears. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Why, why, why? He cried.

"Now that I have everybody's attention," robin said, "Raven and Starfire, you will stop the meteor and get that kid out of it. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I will take care of the H.I.V.E. Five."

'' But Robin, where shall we put the kid when we rescue him?" Starfire asked.

"Bring him to the medical bay, then help us defeat the H.I.V.E."

"Okay Robin."

"Titans, GO!''

_Earth's Atmosphere _

Peter Parker was screaming like the Witch King. (This time for real) Somehow he wasn't burning his flesh yet his costume was taking one heck of a beating. Suddenly he saw an orange skinned girl with glowing hand and red hair, while another one had a blue cloak and her hands were glowing black. The orange girl started punching his little meteor house. Suddenly the meteor picked up lot's more speed. It rammed into both girls and they held on for dear life as all three of the crashed in to Jump City.

_Jump City_

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were getting killed by the H.I.V.E., since Gizmo enhanced their powers. Suddenly Cyborg saw the meteor flying to them. "Incoming!" he shouted as it charged to Jump City, breaking up in the atmosphere.

_20,000 Meters above earth_

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Peter's costume was in shreds. Yet, again he was not on fire. "_Weird, but better than getting fired to ash"_ He thought. Both girls were pounding at the meteor. Then the unthinkable happened. As the girl in the blue cloak was above him, she cracked the meteor part that he could he could see through. She must have been searching his mind because he felt like something was in it. "GET. OUT. NOW." He growled. Immediately she fainted and toppled off. "Raven!" the orange girl screamed as she chased after the girl. 29 seconds till impact. He calculated in his head. All of the sudden

KA-BOOM

All of the titans were knocked out. As the H.I.V.E. walked over to the meteor a crimson fist broke through the hard rock. It was Peter Parker. His mask was falling off, so he webbed it to his face. Gizmo rushed him but a web line caught his face and Spider man through him into a window." Who's… next? He managed to get out. He was tired and confused because of his travel in space with no reliable oxygen. When nobody said anything, Peter spoke for them. "I'll take that as a 'me next."'


	2. Chapter 2

The spider titans

**NOTE: I do not own the titans and Spider man. I wish I did though. Anyway, read and subscribe. **

Peter charged Private Hive. At the same time Mammoth attacked him from the other side hoping to break him back when Private hit him with his shield. "Prepare to die, sir" the private said as he threw his shield. But Peter caught it dead on without filching and drilled the shield into Mammoth's chest, knocking him out cold.

Then Spider man used Gizmo's knocked out body to clog See-more's eye when he fired an optical blast.

"_3 down, 3 to go." These kids must not know math." _He thought.

_Jump City above the crash site_

Raven was freaked out. When she entered the boys mind. She saw death and horror beyond what she had seen before. A villain named Carnage, Green Goblin, Ultimatum, and other things that made her stomach turn. She saw the sacrifices and the death he did to save others. She also found out that his name is Peter Parker and is also Spider man.

"_He is really cute."_

"_Shut up Love."_

"_No really, he is."_

"_Happy!?"_

"_Yup. "_

"_Both of you shut up."_

"_I don't think he'll like you. Nobody does..."_

"_Timid, Happy, and Love please shut up!"_

"Look out!" a voice said. Suddenly Spider man tackled Raven and saved her from being crushed by a car.

"What are you doing, get out of here now!" Spidey yelled.

"I know how to handle myse-"Then Jinx used her powers to send Raven flying away in the ground

Peter easily took out Private Hive by throwing him into a truck that blew up. Billy numerous surrounded him." This spider going to get squashed."

Peter made a web hammer and smashed the real Billy into the ground.

"Who's squashed now?"

"It not your lucky day freak." Jinx said as she used her powers to try and get Spider man, who was easily dodging in it due to his spider-sense. He easily webbed up Jinx.

"Ahhhhh! My hair! What the H-"Thiwp.

"Hey, don't swear, there are kids around."

Then Peter fainted the last thing he heard was "I' got him."

Beep, beep, beep.

"Heart rate is regular. I'm surprised that he's alive." Cyborg told the team. Raven walked in. "Guys, I-." She was cut off by Beast-Boy. "Dudes, we should let him be a Titan. I mean, he took out the H.I.V.E by himself."

"I agree. This super teen must join our circle of friendship!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Guys I need to-"Again cut off by Beast Boy.

"Robin please let him join." Beast Boy and Starfire pleaded.

"He as an offer but he's only a titan if he wants to be."

"GUYS!" Raven yelled, finally able to speak.

"When Starfire and I went to get Peter out, I-"Once again cut off by Beast Boy. "His name is Peter?"

"Yes, his name is Peter Parker." Raven said with a hint of death in her voice. "I read his mind and he's not from here. Meaning he's not from this universe.

"How?" Robin asked

"If there was a giant flood that nearly killed all of Manhattan we would know." "If a hero died, we would know."

"Wait, are you saying he's a dead man." Cyborg said.

"Yes and no. He died in one universe but he's alive in this one."

"So, you're the Teen Titans." Spidey's voice came out of nowhere. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and hid under the couch."

"I'm guessing that you want me to join." Peter asked.

"Yes we do Peter of Parker or man of spider." Starfire exclaimed happily.

"One, its Spider man and two, how do you know my name?"

"One, I read your mind and two, your costume need fixing." Raven said

"And three you're in a new universe friend!' Starfire shouted.

"I thought so." Peter mumbled.

"So do you want to join the Teen Titans?" Robin asked with his hand out.

Peter caught a quick glance a Raven. She reminded him of something and made him feel whole. Plus the team was awesome and he needs a place to crash.

"Sure." He said shaking Robins hand smiling.

"Yesssss! New titan in the house." Beast boy said coming out from under the couch.

"I start on your new room." Cyborg said.

Starfire gave Peter a back breaking hug.

"Oh joy! Welcome to the teen titans friend Peter." The happy alien shouted.

_Yes, your man is now a titan. Now you can know him better_

_Love please shut up._

_Happy like._

_Happy should shut up._

_Show him you like him. Go for it girl._

_Courage stop._

_He won't like you. Nobody does..._

_Timid please stop._

_Raven if you listen to courage you might scarce him away._

_Smart you like him to?_

_So do you._

_Just stop talking everybody please._

Raven gave Peter a quick smile and when Peter saw as he went to hang with Beast Boy, he returned it with a grin.

_The Crash Site._

Jacob Harris was patrolling the meteor. He hated working at night. He had a permanent fear of werewolves. Suddenly a voice caused him to run away in fear.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Slade said as he stepped out into the moonlight. He walked up to the meteor punched it with his fist and saw a red moving object and a black one to. He quickly put them in small tubes and hid them in his chest pocket. "The time has come for the titans to fall."

**Cue the dark, spooky music! The next chapter will deal with a rouge gallery for the titans. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

The spider titans

Chapter 3

"And this is where I live." Beast boy said as he finished the grand tour of Titans tower. Peter was in shock. The place was so messy, it smelled like something died. "Uhhh, cool?" he said.

"Yeah, it's a wreck."

"To true little green man."

"Which bunk do you want?"

Peter looked around. Both ones looked like it could sallow you whole. "Do you mind if I make a web hammock?"

"A what?" Beast boy asked.

Peter spun some webs and made a web hammock.

"Cool. Yeah I'm fine with it.

_Peter's original earth_

Deadpool was chilling. He then got really bored so he broke into Stark tower, used a teleporting device and blew it up as he left. That's just his style. Then he landed on a sharp pointy rock that hurt really bad.

"Crap." Deadpool said as he landed in DC universe.

**Deadpool. **

"What."

**What are you doing in my story? **

"Chill man. I going to go back. NOT. So, where am I?"

**Right now you're messing with Peter Parker's life, again and I –**

"Wait. That punk kid Peter, aka Spider man is here?"

**Yup**

"I, Deadpool shall get my vengeance on that puny kid."

**Dude. What is wrong with you?**

You really want to go there?

**No way. **

"Kay. Then Spartan 25, let me be here. I can help your story rock like Elvis."

**Someone did that already. **

"Please. I'm begging you."

**Fine but I get to take away your healing factor when you go home. **

"Fine" Deadpool pouted.

"Deadpool."

"What?"

Slade stepped out.

"I have a job for you. To kill the titans.''

"Okay. But I want to know my employers name so that I can get the right amount of money."

"Slade Wilson"

"Big brother!" said Wade as he hugged Slade.

"What?"

"My name is Wade Wilson, but all the people I killed called me Deadpool."

"I'll give you 1 million dollars if you bring me the titans alive."

"You just said bring them dead. My name is not Alivepool."

"I'll give you a bonus of 500,000 dollars if you bring them alive."

"Deal"

"Good luck." said Slade as a stepped away.

_Titans Tower_

Robin was unsure about Peter. After what happened with Terra he thought he would never let another new titan join them. But if Peter was evil, he would stop him. That's why he had Cyborg installed a Camera in Beast Boy's room.

Peter was bored. He kept waking up to Beast Boy's snoring. Finally he decided to sleep in the CRIB. As he crawled through the ventilation shaft we saw other titans. Cyborg recharging, Starfire smiling. _Probably dreaming of kissing Robin._ He thought. All of the sudden one of the plates gave away. He quickly spun a web and caught it. Then he realized that he was in Raven's room.

Robin was going crazy. Since Pete went into the shaft he tried to warn the titans about a possible attack, but was more focused about Pete's possible motive.

Peter was glad that he was wearing some of Beast Boy's clothes. They helped him blend in with the darkness of Raven's room. Raven woke up and looked. Please don't see me, please don't see me Peter thought. All of the sudden his spider sense went off. "Get down!" he yelled as he tackled Raven and broke through the wall as her room blew up.

Robin ran to Raven's room as Cyborg scanned for more bombs. "It's okay!" said a voice. "I got her." Peter came into what was left of Raven's room. "What happened?" Robin asked.

"I was going to – "His voice was cut off by another explosion. " We need to get out of here first!"

Raven woke up and saw that Peter was carrying her.

"Put me down." She said. Peter didn't hear her over Starfire's screaming, so she used her magic to float out of his arms. Peter ran back and got his costume and changed into it in the snap of a finger. Raven saw a red and black figure with two swords and two guns pointed at them. Quickly Raven teleported them to an alley in the city. As she looked back she saw the T-tower crumble down to the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the 'rouges gallery'. Just wouldn't work. Read my pole. I will make my choices soon. PLEASE READ!**

Chapter 4

"We need to hide." Robin said. Cyborg was in shock. Someone had blown up his Tower, his car, and his jet. And now Robin was saying to hide. No way bird boy.

"That's what the cowards. We should just stop the freakin' idiot in his tracks and tar and feather him" Cyborg said.

"Hold on. Raven did you get a look at the bomber."

"Yeah. He was red and black and had two guns, along with two swords."

"Well Cyborg, if you tar and feather him, he will just grow his skin back."

"WHAT!?" all the other titans said in unison. So Peter told them what he knew about Deadpool. "When I was visiting that X-men, Deadpool came and kidnapped us. We managed to defeat him, by blowing him up, but he survived. So that's how." Peter explain super heroes? Whoopee." Raven said dryly.

"We'll spilt up. Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven and Starfire, and Peter, you're with me. If you see Deadpool, do not engage."

So the titans changed into classic teen clothes and walked away. Little did they know that Deadpool was watching them, waiting and this was just what he wanted.

"You don't trust me." Peter said as he and Robin rode a bus to a location Robin had picked for emergencies like this.

"No I don't." Dick replied. At the alley they exchanged identities, so that they would be able to talk in public. "You were in the shaft when the bomb went off, and you know so much."

"There's more than that. I can tell."

Dick sighed deeply. "Last time we let someone join her name was-"

"Terra. Beast Boy mutters her name when he sleeps."

"Yes. Well, when we let her join she soon betrayed us. Nearly killed us all. It left a permanent mark on us but it affected Beast Boy the most."

"So you think that I'm like Terra and will finish what she started." Peter said as they exited the bus and walked to the apartment. "Yeah." Dick answered.

"Cy, where are we going?" Beast boy asked. Cyborg decided to hide in an old run down parking lot. He knew some friends. "Just follow me." Cyborg said with a dark tone. He knew Deadpool was following them. He wanted to make that punk bleed black and blue. As Cyborg walked up to the door, he did a special knock. Two quick knocks and 3 slow ones. The door opened slowly and a taser was pointed a Beast Boys chest. Sweat drops rapidly dropped from his head.

"Ummm, Cy?" Beast Boy asked with fear.

"Relax Jolly, it's me, Vic."

The tazer was lowered and both teens were greeted by a friendly teen. "Victor, my man. So good to see you. What you doing here? Not many people come here." Jolly took a quick glance at his tazer.

"l explain it when I'm inside." Cyborg replied

"Star, what are we doing here?" Raven asked.

She and Starfire were inside a large building that was in perfect shape and was loaded with beds and stuffed animals. This was not Ravens style at all. "Oh Raven, I made this place for times when some friends and I could have a 'sleepover' as you call it. Though no one has come yet." Starfire answered sadly.

"You know you send an invitation to the people that are going to have a party with you." Raven frowned as she scratched her back. She had to adjust to teenager clothes. Quickly the happy little alien went back to the way she was almost all the time.

"Oh yes Raven! Thank you so much. Will you help me with the invitations?"

"No."

"Okay, I will do it by myself." Starfire said doing puppy eyes on Raven, trying to persuade Raven to help her.

"Good." Raven said as she plopped herself on one of the many beds. As she tried to fall asleep (which was hard since Starfire was bouncing from bed to bed saying "Wheeee!") Raven was thinking about Peter, and Deadpool.

_There must be a way to stop him. _

_I know Smart, but how. _

_Go into Peters mind. He's the only one who knows how to stop him. _

_And maybe get a few kisses. _

_Love. You need to shut up. _

And Raven quickly stopped the conversation before anyone of them said a thing. Then she tried to enter Peter's mind once again.

"So you what brings you here?" Jolly chuckled as his men got the food out.

"We need protection till Robin says so." Cyborg said.

Deadpool viewed the area. They had guys on top with tazers. One pointed his finger at Deadpool. Quickly Deadpool pulled out a rocket launcher and loaded it very slowly.

"What's going on?" asked Jolly as he walked up with Cyborg and Beast Boy. T

"Sir that Deadpool guy. We found him." answered a solider.

"Keep firing!"

"But sir, our tazers are not long range."

"Fire where everybody else is firing."

Cyborg got a lock on Deadpool and charged up his plasma cannon. Suddenly something streaked through the sky and was quickly approaching them. "Duck and cover!" Jolly yelled.

Cyborg slowly pulled himself and Beast Boy out of the rubble. A man walked through the fire with a rifle in one hand and a grenade in another. Cyborg scanned for life other than himself, Beast Boy, and Deadpool, but nothing came up. Beast Boy charged him as a rhino. "Now, now, can't have you ruin the fun." Deadpool said as he shot him with the gun. Beast Boy went down and reverted back to human form. "Now go sit in the corner and think about what you've done."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cyborg cried.

"Relax, I just knocked out the green gremlin."

Deadpool threw the stun grenade and Cyborg felt everything shutdown. Deadpool dragged Beast Boy to his van, then tried to drag Cyborg. "Dang kid, lay off the hot dogs." Deadpool muttered as he drove off to the drop-off point.

Raven was wondering Peter's mind, using it like a book self. She tried everything on his villains and nothing came up only few things came up on Deadpool, but nothing on his weaknesses.

"You're doing this again?" Peter's voice made Raven jump.

"I need to know what his weakness is. From what you told me, he's unstoppable."

"You could throw him into the sun."

Raven stared at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell us this idea sooner?"

Peter threw his hands up in defense. "It just came to me."

"Well I'm gone." Raven tried to make a portal but nothing came up. Peter gave her a look. She felt like something bad would happen.

"Last time someone entered my mind, things did not go well. So with the help of someone in my universe, I set up a mental shield so telepaths can't enter. I let it down, then put it up again before you entered my mind tonight."

"So how do I get out?" Raven asked. Suddenly a group of five men popped up ready to kill. "What I do is fight my demons, just for fun, since I was killed so I want to practice so that I get better." Peter said.

"Let's dance, spider freak." Vulture said as he charged duo.

Raven used her magic to break Vulture's wings. Peter took Kraven's guns, broke them and wacked him across the face knocking him out cold. Then his body vanished. "What?" Peter asked confused. "They disappear when you kill them. Didn't you know that?" Raven asked.

"No, this is a first." Peter replied, dodging Sandman's blows, then got hit square in the chest.

"Gah! Man, maybe I should turn this off when I'm done here." Peter said struggling to get up, then getting knocked down repeatedly by Sandman. "Raven a – oomph! - a little help?" Peter asked. Sooner said than done, Raven ripped both Sandman, and Electro in half and they both disappeared.

"Peteeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr." A voice growled. ''I see that you have already moved on now that you can't see Mary Jane anymore." A green hand grabbed Raven by the throat and she struggled to get free. "You know my dear, he will use you till you are no longer important to him." The man whispered in Raven's ear. "Let her go Norman." Peter said in a voice that would have sent chills down Mammoths back, but the man laughed. Raven was tossed to the side. "Peter, you are the son I – ". The sound of a fist making contact across the face of the man revealed a creature that Raven was sure could be Trigon's right hand man.

"Just shut up!" Peter cried.

"Your lies killed Harry, your greed destroyed your life and you blame me!" Peter was now punching Norman so much that his fists had green blood.

"In fact, Norman Osborn is dead. You killed him! You are now, and forever Green Goblin! And the Goblin has ruined my life by killing my friends, threatening my family, and by killing me!"

Peter brought his hands together and brought them down on Goblin's neck.

"And I will not let you hurt anyone I care about any longer." Peter finished. "Raven, are you alright?" He said as he helped her get up.

"I think so. Peter, I'm so sorry. I never meant to start this."

"Hey, it's all right. I'm not dead."

"Do you really care about me?" Raven asked with a hint of hope.

Peter paused. "Yes, I do Raven. Right now you and the titans are the only family I have, but you are closer."

Suddenly Love took over Raven and she pulled up Peter's mask halfway and gave him a deep kiss. Then Raven pulled away from him and left his mind. But as she left she was sure that a cheer of joy from Peter as she left.

_Deadpool's hide out_

Water plashed Beast Boy's face. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh Doctor Slade. Patient Beast Butt is awake." Deadpool said as he stocked up on throwing stars.

"Shut up Wadey."

"You know I hate that name."

"That's why I call you it." Slade snickered.

"What am I doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well right now, you are being held by us till the other titans come. Then Peter, or Spider man, whatever you call him, will-"

"Oh, come on you idiot. You are terrible at being a villain." Slade complained.

"That's why I'm a mercenary." Deadpool smiled.

"Any way, the others will be joining you soon. Slade said as he walked up to Beast Boy. "Oh and if you try to escape, Deadpool will make sure that Cyborg never plays another game with you ever." Slade said as he raised his hand. Then everything went black for Beast Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter woke up with a jolt. He searched his mind to remember what happened. Raven was in his mind, fought the Sinister Six. Not much.

"Hey Pete." Dick said as he walked in. Peter saw fear in his eyes.

"Something's wrong." Peter said.

Dick hopped on the bed and Peter saw that he had a paper bag. Dick reached in a pulled out a breakfast burrito and tossed it to Pete.

"There was an explosion at an old run down parking lot. No survivors. I checked the security tape and it revealed Deadpool capturing Cyborg and Beast Boy." Dick said.

Peter was surprised that Wadey would go that far for money. He saw Dick reach for his com but Peter snatched it out of his hands. "Deadpool probably has a com hacked into our radio. He could trace it and find us if you use it. Any other way to contact Raven and Starfire?" He asked.

"No."

"Crap."

Dick put on his suit and tossed Peter his mask. "We are going to find them, take out Deadpool, and rescue Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Peter and Dick changed into Robin and Spider man and searched the city for Raven and Starfire.

_Starfire's hideout_

BOOM!

Raven covered Starfire as she charged Deadpool. Star punched Deadpool in the face and up into the roof he went. Deadpool took his swords and cut himself free. As he feel down, he threw a sword at Raven. She used her magic to reverse it and attacked Deadpool. Deadpool dodged it and threw a smoke grenade and disappeared with the smoke.

"Where is he?" Starfire asked. Both of them moved around, trying to find Deadpool. Suddenly a hand grabbed Star and pulled her into the clearing. Starfire struggled and felt Deadpool put a mask over her face. She tried to let out one last cry but feel into a deep sleep.

Raven was panicking. Now 3 titans were missing. She was all alone. "Your next." Deadpool chuckled as throwing star ripped through Raven's cape, just barely hitting her head. She flew up into the air and saw that Deadpool had bombs everywhere. She saw him teleport above the hole he made with Starfire gassed out, and said one word." Boom." Quickly Raven flew out trying to find Peter and Dick. She saw them coming quickly to her. What she didn't know was that Deadpool pulled out a sniper rifle with a knock-out dart. The dart went into her neck and she fell into Deadpool's truck which was ready to drive away with both Starfire and Raven. But there was room for one more. Out of nowhere, Slade jumped out of a building, brought his staff down on Robin's back. He let out a cry of pain. Spidey tried to help him but was to focused on Deadpool. ."Yo, bro, we got to go." Deadpool said as he started up the truck. Spider man had a clear shot at getting Robin back. He dodged Slade's fist but Slade used Robin's body to hit Spider man. He then threw his staff at Spider man's chest. "Aghh!" Peter cried as he tumbled on the building that Slade attacked Robin with. He saw the truck, driving away with his friends. He chased them with Slade's staff using it to his advantage to gain speed in the chase. Then the truck stopped. Peter back flipped over the truck, and drilled the staff into the engine. He looked up. Everybody was gone. There was just a note saying, "_Keep calm and Deadpool on at the top of Wayne Tower."_

_Top of Wayne Tower_

Sweat was dripping from Robin's face. "Wake up little birdy." Deadpool poured water all over his face. He felt like his hands were falling off very slowly. He looked up and saw that his hands were bound, attached to a crane. "One push of a button, and you all go plummeting down to the ground. Better hope that your friend get here." Deadpool snickered. Robin noticed that his friends were in the same problem as he was. He hoped that he was wrong about Peter being a villain.

Peter broke into a mad sprint as he raced up the Wayne Tower. He was on a rampage. He just got in a new universe with new friends that knew he was a hero, and now Deadpool held them hostage with Slade. This time Deadpool wasn't going to get out of this one alive. When he reached the top, his heart skipped 2 beats. Not only were they hanging on the crane, but Slade bots had tazers pointed at them. Only Robin was conscious. "Well, you here. Now here's, what you have to do. You must beat me and Wadey, to free your friends. But there's a catch." Slade said with no fear.

"There always is, you one eyed freak." Peter growled.

"You can only save them when there freefalling to there doom. If you fail, they all go splat on the ground." Wadey said coming out from behind his brother.

Peter's fist making contact with Slade's face was the only answer.

"Well then, let's get this party started."

Peter charged Slade and side-kicked his leg, caught him as he fell and threw him at Deadpool. Wadey jumped and started to swing his sword at Peter like a madman, which he already is. Peter dodged the attacks and palmed Deadpool in the face, knocking out some teeth. Deadpool ripped of his mask showing his cybernetic face and his brain. "You ruined my life! I want revenge on you little son of a-"

"Just shut up!" Peter screamed. He felt like he was fighting Norman again. "This is your fault, not mine! You should have died when Kitty blew you up! You're the madman that should be dead. But no, you have to keep hunting me down. This time it ends Wadey, it ends tonight!" He dodged some of Wadey's swings, but one nicked him on his leg. Slade jumped Peter from behind, but Peter shook him off. But Slade had succeed in removing his mask. "Peter, rage is powerful, but I don't recommend using it here too much."

Peter replied with a sucker punch to the face. He charged Deadpool, took a sword out of his hand, and proceeded stab him in the gut. "That should make the fight easier." Peter said as he dodged Slade's attacks. But Slade grabbed him by his arm, threw his to the ground, and broke Peter's arm. Slade started to punch him repeatedly. Robin hung his head, fearing for the worst. "Ah!" But Peter would not give up. "Just die, Peter! Why aren't you dead? You are most-"

Thiwp! "Never give up." Peter said struggling to stand. He grabbed Slade and threw him to a wall. "Never give up, because others need protection, because others need help, and because others need hope. Hope that we are watching them, hope that we give as a symbol! I will protect people till I die. Now fight me!" Peter yelled.

Slade put his hands up in defense. "All right, you win." He said as Peter spat blood. "But I would worry about your friends." Slade said with an icy voice. Peter saw him pull up a detonator, and push the button. His friends were falling to their doom.

"Another day, Peter Parker, another day." Slade said as Peter chased after his friends.

"C'mon, Parker, move!" Peter said to himself. He was falling to the ground to save his friends. Cyborg and Starfire were the closet to him. He spun a giant web and the 2 titans fell into it. "3 more." Peter said as he bounced of the building and chased after the other titans.

_Top of Wayne Tower _

Deadpool was coming to. As he got up he pulled out the sword in his stomach and turned to Slade." So, where's my money?" he asked. Slade remained silent staring out over the city. "Slade? Where's my money? I swear, I'll put a bullet through your head if you don't give me the money." Deadpool was getting annoyed by the silence. He brought his swords up, but they were countered by Slade's staff." To be honest Wadey, I don't want to give you my money."

"WHAT!? I did what you- you know what, just forget it. I'll take your credit card." So the 2 dueled. Evenly matched till Slade's extra staff broke Deadpool's swords. Slade then forehanded his little brother in the check and knocked him off the building. "There's no place like home…." Deadpool sang as he fell to the floor with worry's what so ever.

_Side of Wayne Tower_

Peter noticed Deadpool falling and didn't do anything. He increased his speed by forming up as a human rocket. Raven and Beast Boy came upon him. He grabbed both of them and put them on a long sticky web. His heart sank when he saw Raven out cold, but he had to catch Robin with one good arm and a really bad arm. "The odds are always against me." He said as he turned into a human rocket and gave chase to Robin.

Slade was watching Peter save his friends. He could kill them, but he was worried about what would happen to Peter if he became- Slade dished that thought out of his mind, not wanting to be haunted by it. But he was Slade. And Slade feared nothing.

Peter eventually caught up with Robin and grabbed him. He managed to stop Robin's fall but with the intense speed he had, he couldn't stop himself. He thought about spinning a web but the shot would dislocate his arm, or worse, snap his neck. The only possibility was to drill his arm into the wall and use his wall-crawling ability to slow himself down. So He drilled his arm into the building and used his feet to slow down.

Raven awoke and saw that Beast Boy was in the shape of a Phoenix but without the fire." What are you doing?" She asked. Beast Boy pointed his head over the web sheet they were on. As Raven looked over, Beast Boy dived done trying to stop Peter from falling to his doom. Raven gave chase also trying to save Peter. But as she saw Deadpool's body falling down, she made a portal that transported him in the sun. She didn't care what happened to him only that he died like he should have so many times before.

_Cold icy dead space. _

Is where Deadpool died. He screamed and screamed but no one can hear you scream in space. And Deadpool floated into the sun.

Glass was falling on Peter and cutting his skin and costume as he tried to slow down. He saw Robin, Beast Boy and Raven trying to catch him. Blood was quickly splattering all over his face but he would not give up. He started to slow down. Suddenly a piece of rubble tumbled at his face, breaking on contact and knocking him out cold.

Speed. That was the only thing going through Beast Boys mind as he caught up to Peter with Raven. Beast Boy grabbed Pete hand as he changed back into human form, trying to use his hand to make a large web sheet like he did with the other titans. But it was no use. A black wall was what stopped Beast Boy and Peter's freefalling. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg came down with them.

_ 6 weeks later_

Peter was on the top of the T-Tower waiting for his date. Over the past few weeks Cyborg had a special plan meant for problems like that. Within a couple of days the T-tower was rebuilt. Also in those couple of days, he and Raven were set up on a not so blind date by Cyborg and Starfire, which he didn't mind at all. Also his arm had healed quickly due to some special medicine in the med-bay. But he had a hard time adjusting to the new universe. Some people thought of him as a freak, others as a hero. He was glad that there was no Daily Bugle. But he felt like someone that he didn't know was watching him. Waiting to claim him. But he wouldn't worry about that now.

"Hey, Pete." Raven said as she walked up behind, sitting down next to him. "Hi, Raven. Glad you came up here." Peter said as he put his arm around her.

"Wouldn't miss it." Raven replied as she put her head on Peter's shoulder.

Peter smiled as the sunset before the two. This was a good new start for a new universe.


End file.
